Watching You
by CandyHearts22
Summary: He watches her. She watches him. Both thinking the other would never return the other's feelings. Simmons and Coulson.


AN: So this is my first attempt at a story for this fandom. I just started watching the show the other day and I fell in love with the idea of Agent Coulson and Jemma Simmons being paired together. Especially after watching T.R.A.C.K.S. I really wish someone would give them a ship name. I'm terrible at that sort of thing. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**They all belong to someone else. I'm just playing around with the characters for my entertainment. There's absolutely No need for litigation.**

* * *

He watches her as he stands in the entryway. He watches the way her smile lights up her face as she laughs at Skye's jokes, her eyes crinkling in pure pleasure. He wants to be the reason she smiles. He wants to call forth the joy that shines in her eyes. But he doesn't. He's known for his really bad jokes and flat punch lines. Tony Stark he is not. He walks away with her laughter ringing in his ears and a bittersweet smile upon his face.

Later, as he enters the lab, he stares into her eyes, hoping that she won't see his feelings for her reflecting back as he praises her for a job well done. He's proud of her as a superior agent should be. She's part of his team and she's extraordinary in her field. He admires the way she lowers her eyes bashfully, hesitant to take his praise. Her lashes fan against her cheek and he wonders how she would look in his bed, asleep on his pillow as she lies by his side. He can imagine her hair fanned out around her in tangled curls and her lips swollen from his kisses. He longs to reach out and sweep the wisp of hair that falls near her eyes behind her ear just so that he can brush his fingers across her cheek. Her skin, creamy yet infused with a hint of blush, looks so smooth. He clears his throat and walks away before he gives himself away.

He knows that what he feels will go unrequited. He will never cross the line but that doesn't stop him from thinking of her. They would never work but he desires her anyways. She is young, optimistic and has a zest for life. He is….well…he's seen a few years and knows enough to be jaded by life's cruel hand. He's broken, damaged and searching for his own peace at the moment. Yet, as he sits behind his desk, he wonders if he could find it within her arms. Nevertheless, she doesn't feel the same way so it would never be. She thinks he's old and why would she want him anyways when she's surrounded by younger men. He sighs and picks up the latest report. After a few minutes, the words blur and fade as his eyes grow distant and he imagines her face and full lips curving into a smile that is just for him.

* * *

She places her chin in her hand as she leans against the counter. The whirring of machinery echoes around her but she draws comfort from the familiar noise. She's in her element. The faint chemical smell of her lab is overlooked as his cologne lingers in the air. She loves the way he smells. She longs to glide her nose along his neck and nuzzle into him just to be able to inhale the scent upon his skin.

It's getting harder to keep her emotions checked the more she sees him. She loves...oh how she loves those kind eyes of his. They look upon her and make her feel as if she's the only woman that he sees. She scoffs at her flight of fancy, knowing that her imagination is just that. He would never look upon her in that way. Why would he? She's just a kid according to May. It hurts to know that he will never see her as more than one-half of FitzSimmons.

However, that doesn't stop her from following him with her eyes when they are in the same room or out in the field. The sight of him in his aviator shades does things to her. Do they ever! The way he stuffs his hands in his pockets as he stands before them, only draws her attention to his chest. She longs to curl her fingers in his slight chest hair and to lay her head upon him so that she can hear his heart beat out a steady rhythm. She now knows the full extent of his injuries and the miracle that he is. She's so very thankful that he's alive and here. Even if she could never be with him.

How she was dismayed at their last undercover mission. She hides her face in embarrassment as she recalls having to play his daughter on the train; May's idea after Fitz had laughed at the thought of their age differences as a couple. She still thinks that it was unfair that she couldn't pose as his wife and pretend that they were on their honeymoon. She had been fully prepared to pull of the May-December aspect of their romance. Instead of cuddling against him and playfully whispering in his ear, she had been forced to yell at him and watch as he cringed at the prostitute reference that had carelessly slipped out of her mouth. God, how badly had that turned out for her as he had stared in disbelief for that line? She couldn't help it. She had let her thoughts wander as they sat in awkward silence. She had found herself wishing for the chance to play his wife as the gorgeous scenery rolled by, which led to her mind conjuring naughty fantasies about the two of them role-playing while on their pretend honeymoon. She hadn't been lying when she told him that she excelled at preparation. However, she just didn't anticipate her kinky thoughts spilling into her daughterly dialogue.

Later, as she sits down to dinner with the rest of the crew, her eyes meet his. That shy smile that he gives her makes her tummy jangle with butterflies. She's afraid that everyone will see how much she longs for him. She quickly glances away and begins to banter with Fitz, praying that her cheeks don't reveal the blush that she feels heating her skin. She dips her head to hide her smile as he bombs another delivery for his latest joke as he passes Ward the peas. She thinks it's adorable at how he doesn't seem to notice or care how truly awful he is at telling them.

* * *

She's worried about him. He seems distracted and on edge.

She's jealous of all the time he's spending with Skye. She's angry that Skye refuses to share what they talk about.

She wishes that he would spend time with her.

* * *

She stumbles to a halt around the corner as she witnesses May holding her gun pointed at him as he points his own toward May. She begins to panic and fear for him. She flashes her gaze toward him to see that he's fearless in the situation as she scans him for wounds. Satisfied that he seems unharmed, she really looks at him. He's being Agent Coulson at the moment. Right now, he is the man, the legend, as he faces one of his oldest and dearest friends who has betrayed him. The bus had come under attack from fellow agents while she was in the lab. Grabbing her "Nite-Nite" gun and her medical bag, she had run to find him, leaving Fitz, Skye and Ward to deal with the fallout. Her instincts telling her to do so, however, she had never expected to find this situation.

She watches as May shoots him. She instinctively shoots May with two rounds from the Nite- Nite gun. Crying out "Sir," she rushes over the fallen warrior woman's body to reach him.

She sees that he's been shot in the arm and that he is stunned from the impact. His eyes are closed and he's breathing rapidly. She's relieved to see the bullet exited the flesh but he's still bleeding. She quickly curses the fact that she left her bag on the other side of the room. She doesn't want to waste time, she doesn't want to leave him, so she strips off her sweater and quickly wraps it around his arm. Her undershirt is thin but she doesn't' notice the chill. Her adrenaline has kicked in. She's too concerned for him. Her fingers are shaking as she ties it tightly against him as she hears his breath stutter. She is startled when his hand covers hers. He's sitting up, her eyes meet his, and she knows that he can see her emotions on her face. After all, she's wearing her relief that's he's alive and her love for him upon her face. She can't hide her emotions in this moment.

He gives her the shy smile that she loves and his hand comes up to cup her face.

"Jemma" she hears. Not Simmons, not FitzSimmons but Jemma. HER name.

Her eyes well with tears and her heart expands with the look he's giving her.

* * *

He sees the emotions playing across her face as he sits up. He takes in a breath and it's the easiest that he's been able to take in months despite the bullet wound in his right arm. It's the easiest because he can see she cares for him. Perhaps even loves him. He knows he shouldn't but if Fury is going to take him away from her, he's going to let her know that he loves her. So he says her name and he watches as a single tear slips from her eyes and travels down her cheek. He wipes it away with his thumb as he leans in, staring intently into her eyes.

He tastes her and she's divine upon his lips. She deepens the kiss and he's lost within her. Her lips are so soft and she's moaning as he uses his uninjured arm to wrap around her, bringing her into his lap, pushing their bodies together. He feels her wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers tugging at his hair and he nips at her bottom lip before diving back into their kiss. He's hoping to leave her with an imprint. One so strong that she'll never forget him.

He pulls away slowly, sensing that they both needed to breathe. Their foreheads rest against each other and he opens his eyes to meet hers. He smiles at her and gently kisses her again. Their chests are heaving and his arm throbs with pain. He hears the pounding footsteps coming down the hall along with the rapid fire of gunshots. The moment is up. She hears them too and quickly blurts out, "I love you."

He looks into her eyes, his heart filled with happiness, regret and anger but most of all love. He brushes a hand across her cheek and says, "I've wasted so much time worried that you would never return my affections. Jemma, know that I love you and I'm glad that I'm leaving this world having loved you and knowing that you love me. I'm so sorry sweetheart that we didn't have time."

He watches as she shakes her head, her tears falling swiftly. She clings to him and sobs the word, "No" repeatedly in her beautiful accent. However, he knows it is only a moment before Shield Agents fill the room to bring him back to Fury and ultimately taking him away from her. They've ended before they've even began.

* * *

Skye, Fitz and Ward stagger to a halt at the scene before them. Taking in a fallen Agent May, the three lower their weapons as they watch as the two embracing agents look at them with shock upon their faces, which only mirrors their own. Agent Simmons is curled up in an injured Agent Coulson's lap. They see Agent Coulson's eyes scan the room and them before returning to Simmons' face. He gives her a smile and her head falls back as peals of delighted laughter ascend from her throat. They watch as she then grabs his grinning face and proceeds to kiss him. Stunned even more so, they watch as Agent Coulson returns the kiss with the passion of a dying man being granted another chance at life. Oddly enough, if anyone knows about that, it is Agent Coulson after all.

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
